The present invention relates to a mounting device and assembly for providing a conveniently disposed writing surface.
Treatment with injection of Botulinum Toxin is an increasingly popular procedure performed to diminish or eliminate facial skin lines caused by the movement of the underlying facial muscles. One of the most common and important side effects and adverse outcomes is temporary drooping of an eyelid (blepharoptosis) which is caused by the inadvertent migration of the toxin to the upper eyelid muscle and its consequent temporary weakness or paralysis. While the cause of the ectopic migration of the toxin may be multifactorial, it is thought that failure to maintain a vertical orientation of the head in the first 2 to 4 hours immediately after treatment may contribute to it and the consequent blepharoptosis. Accordingly patients are advised to maintain a vertical orientation of their head for at least 2 hours after treatment. When patients then pay for their treatment they usually need to write a check or sign a credit card receipt, forcing them to lower their head to an angle sufficiently low to potentially increase the risk of toxin migration and consequent blepharoptosis. The present invention allows patients to comfortably execute writing and signatures without bending their head down and thereby increasing the risk of toxin migration and consequent blepharoptosis.
In accordance with the invention, a mounting device comprises a first member attachable to a vertical surface and having a first channel for releasably receiving a planar member forming a writing surface to dispose the writing surface at a generally horizontal position and a second channel for releasably receiving the planar member to dispose the writing surface at an inclined position. The mounting device is preferably an integral member, preferably composed of wood or plastic. The mounting device is preferably connected to a vertical surface by screws or a suction device.
A mounting assembly in accordance with the invention includes the mounting device and a planar member forming a writing surface which is preferably a clipboard.